


I Wanna Crush the Tau’ri

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Our favorite System Lord plots destroying Earth...Song flikWarning: Strong language





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

I Wanna Crush the Tau'ri

 

I wanna crush the Tau’ri

I don’t need your authority

Down with the fucking SGC

‘Cuz I wanna crush the Tau’ri

You pledge allegiance to me, Apophis

One galaxy under ME

I shall never stand alone

With the Tok’ra in the crowd

Allied against the Goa’uld

I’ll kill the clouts

Without a doubt

The only way I know

I wanna crush the Tau’ri

I don’t need your authority

Down with the fucking SGC

‘Cuz I wanna crush the Tau’ri

They stepped out of the Stargate

And they ran like a sheep from the herd

Marching out of the Stargate

To their own beat now

The only way they know

Like one light, one mind

Flashing in the dark

Blinded by ignorance

They can’t see I’m their god

"For crying out loud" Jack screamed unto me

They wanna free ‘em all

Fuck 'em all

They should bow to me

I wanna crush the Tau’ri

I don’t need your authority

Down with the fucking SGC

‘Cuz I wanna crush the Tau’ri

 

Like one light, one mind

Flashing in the dark

Blinded by ignorance

They can’t see I’m their god

"For crying out loud" Jack screamed unto me

They wanna free ‘em all

Fuck 'em all

They should bow to me

I wanna crush the Tau’ri

I don’t need your authority

Down with the fucking SGC

I wanna crush the Tau’ri

I wanna crush the Tau’ri

I wanna crush the Tau’ri

I wanna crush the Tau’ri

  


* * *

  


> This is a parody of "Minority" by Green Day... Yes it's true, I curse here more than they do in the song, so if you're a kid and reading this: don't curse, don't do drugs, stay in school, eat your vegetables, never jump off a roof of a car without being sure that you are wearing a sweater, and drink plenty of water. Yes, water. Water is key.

* * *

>   
> © August 8, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
